TV-Y7
Programming rated TV-Y7 in the United States TV Parental Guidelines signifies content that is suitable for children who are at least 7 years old. Many of these programs contain cartoon slapstick violence, humor that may be considered too ribald or morbid for younger viewers, mild innuendo, and/or themes and stories that would be considered too controversial, scary or incomprehensible for younger audiences. This rating is common for networks such as Nickelodeon, The CW's children's animated programming, Vortexx (formerly known as Kids' WB, Toonzai), and animated series on Disney Channel and Disney XD, as well as some shows on Cartoon Network (although TV-PG is gaining favorability for most programming.) Content descriptors 120px|right|thumb|The TV-Y7-FV icon; where shows rated TV-Y7-FV are likely to contain more fantasy violence than other shows rated TV-Y7. *'FV': Fantasy violence Partial list of TV-Y7 content Nickelodeon Shows *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Newer Rating) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (2015 TV Series) *As Told by Ginger (2000-2004, Newer Rating) *Are You Afraid of the Dark? *Back at the Barnyard (2007-2010) *Bunsen Is a Beast! *Breadwinners (2014-2015) *The Brothers Garcia *Drake and Josh *Fanboy and Chum-Chum (2009-2012) *The Fairly OddParents (2001-2016, Newer Rating) *Hey Arnold! (Newer Rating) *Harvey Beaks (2015-2016) *iCarly *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2011-2014) *KaBlam! *The Loud House *The Mighty B! (2008-2010) *Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (season 1) *Monsters vs. Aliens (2013 TV Series) *Mr. Meaty (2006-2007) *Oggy and the Cockroaches (2015, Newer Rating) *Planet Sheen (2010-2011) *The Penguins of Madagascar (2008-2012) *Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2015-2016) *Rabbids Invasion (2013-2015, 2016) *The Ren and Stimpy Show *Robot and Monster (episodes 1-22) *SpongeBob SquarePants (Newer Rating) *Sanjay and Craig *Tak and the Power of Juju *Wayside (2007 TV Series) *The Wild Thornberrys (Newer Rating) Nicktoons Shows *As Told by Ginger (2004-2006) *Back at the Barnyard (2011) *Breadwinners (2016) *Edgar and Ellen *Fanboy and Chum-Chum (2014) *The Fairly OddParents (2017-present) *Harvey Beaks (2017-present) *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2016) *Making Fiends *The Mighty B! (2010-2011) *Mr. Meaty (2008-2009) *Planet Sheen (2012-2013) *The Penguins of Madagascar (2013-2015) *Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2016-present) *Random! Cartoons *Rabbids Invasion (2015, 2016-present) *Robot and Monster (episodes 23-24, 26) *Wild Grinders The Splat Shows *As Told by Ginger (2016) Cartoon Network Shows *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Class of 3000 *Cartoon Planet *The Cramp Twins *Camp Lazlo *Codename: Kids Next Door *Cow and Chicken *Ed, Edd n Eddy *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *The Garfield Show (seasons 1-3) *HiHi Puffy AmiYumi *Johnny Bravo *Johnny Test *I Am Weasel *My Gym Partner's a Monkey *Mighty Magiswords (2016 TV Series) *The Moxy Show *Mixels *Pink Panther and Pals *Reboot (season 4) *Sheep in the Big City *Space Ghost Coast to Coast (some episodes) *Squirrel Boy *Time Squad *Tom & Jerry Tales (Newer Rating) *What a Cartoon! *Whatever Happend to Robot Jones? *We Bare Bears *Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production Boomerang Shows *The Garfield Show (seasons 4-5) *Grizzly and The Lemmings *Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production Disney Channel Shows *Braceface (first two seasons only) *Gravity Falls (season 1, Newer Rating) *Phineas and Ferb (Original Rating) *Tangled: The Series *Wake, Rattle, and Roll *Wander Over Yonder (2013-2014) Disney XD Shows *Future-Worm! *Gravity Falls (season 2) *Milo Murphy's Law *Penn Zero: Part Time Hero *Pickle and Peanut *Right Now Kapow *Star vs. The Forces of Evil *Wander Over Yonder (2014-2016) Qubo Shows *Nutri Ventures: The Quest for the 7 Kingdoms The CW Shows *Beakman's World (for some reruns) PBS Kids Shows *Square One Television TBS Shows *Captain Planet and the Planeteers *SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron *2 Stupid Dogs Fox Family Channel Shows *Braceface *Donkey Kong Country ABC Family Shows *Braceface Discovery Kids on NBC Shows *Darcy's Wild Life *Flight 29 Down *Kenny the Shark Discovery Kids Shows *Darcy's Wild Life *Flight 29 Down *Kenny the Shark *Real Kids, Real Adventures The Hub Network Shows *Transformers: Rescue Bots (seasons 1-2) Discovery Family Shows *Transformers: Rescue Bots (seasons 3-4) Fox Kids Shows *The Avengers: United They Stand *Big Bad Beetleborgs *Beast Machines: Transformers *Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure (1990 TV Series, season 2) *Batman: The Animated Series *Donkey Kong Country *Fun House (Game Show, 1990-1991) *Goosebumps (1995 TV Series) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers *Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation *Power Rangers Turbo *Power Rangers Zeo *Silver Surfer (1998 TV Series, Newer Rating) *The Tick (1994 TV Series) *X-Men (1992 TV Series) FoxBox Shows *The Cramp Twins 4Kids TV Shows *Bratz (2005 TV Series) USA Network Shows *Sailor Moon (edited version) UPN Kids Shows *Big Bad Beetleborgs (reruns, 1998-1999) *The Incredible Hulk (1996 TV Series) *Jumanji (1996 TV Series) BKN Shows *Jumanji (1996 TV Series) Kids' WB Shows *Men in Black: The Series *Superman: The Animated Series *What's New, Scooby-Doo? *Xiaolin Showdown *The Zeta Project ABC Shows *The All-New Super Friends Hour *Challenge of the Super Friends *Dumb and Dumber (1995 TV Series) *Fantastic Four (1967 TV Series) *Gargoyles (1994 TV Series, season 3 only) *The Jetsons (season 1) *Jonny Quest *The Mighty Ducks (1996 TV Series) *The Pirates of Dark Water (season 1) *The Real Ghostbusters (seasons 1-7) *Reboot (seasons 1-2) *Spider-Man (1967 TV Series, seasons 1-2) *Star Wars: Droids *Star Wars: Ewoks *Super Friends (1973 TV Series) *Super Friends (1980 TV Series) *Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show *The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians *Tales from the Cryptkeeper (seasons 1-2) *The World's Greatest Super Friends Disney's One Too Shows *Sabrina: The Animated Series Disney's One Saturday Morning Shows *Sabrina: The Animated Series TLC Shows *Beakman's World (seasons 1-8) HBO Shows *Stuart Little: The Animated Series CBS Shows *Beakman's World (seasons 2-8) *Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure (1990 TV Series, season 1) *Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids (seasons 1-7) *Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling *The Herculoids (1967 TV Series) *The Mask: The Animated Series *Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor *Pee-Wee's Playhouse *Space Ghost and Dino Boy *Shazzan (1967 TV Series) *Tales from the Cryptkeeper (season 3 only) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 TV Series, seasons 4-10) *Wildfire (1986 TV Series) NBC Shows *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 *Birdman and the Galaxy Trio *City Guys *Captain N: The Game Master *The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley *The Gary Coleman Show *Gravedale High *The Godzilla Power Hour *The Incredible Hulk (1982 TV Series) *The Karate Kid (1989 TV Series) *Mister T (1983 TV Series) *Star Trek: The Animated Series *The Space Kidettes *Space Stars *Shirt Tales *Sealab 2020 *Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends *Super Mario World (1991 TV Series) First-Run Syndication Shows *Beakman's World (season 1) *Biker Mice from Mars *Beast Wars: Transformers *Challenge of the GoBots *Dragon Ball Z (1996-1998) *Extreme Ghostbusters *Fun House (Game Show, 1988-1990) *Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids (season 8 only) *Fantastic Four (1994 TV Series) *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero *Gargoyles (1994 TV Series, seasons 1-2) *Ghostbusters (1986 TV Series) *Galtar and the Golden Lance *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe *Iron Man (1994 TV Series) *The Jetsons (seasons 2-3) *The Mighty Ducks (1996 TV Series) *The Legend of Zelda (1989 TV Series) *Marvel Action Universe *The New Adventures of Jonny Quest *The Pirates of Dark Water (season 2) *Reboot (season 3) *The Real Ghostbusters (season 2) *Spider-Man (1981 TV Series) *The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! *Sonic Underground *Sky Commanders *Sailor Moon (edited version) *Spider-Man (1967 TV Series, season 3 only) *Transformers (1984 TV Series) *Thundercats (1985 TV Series) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 TV Series, seasons 1-4) *Voltron: Defender of the Universe *Wake, Rattle, and Roll *Young Robin Hood Direct-to-Video Shows *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald Toons.TV Shows *Angry Birds Toons *Angry Birds Stella CBBC Shows *Danger Mouse (2015 TV Series) Netflix Shows *The Adventures of Puss in Boots *All Hail King Julien *Dawn of the Croods *Danger Mouse (2015 TV Series) *Home: Adventures of Tip and Oh *The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show *Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (season 2) *Turbo F.A.S.T. Television Specials *A Day in the Life of Ranger Smith (1999) *Boo Boo Runs Wild (1999) *The Jetsons: Father and Son (2001) *The Jetsons: The Best Son (2002) *Night of the Living Doo (2001) Category:American rating systems Category:North American rating systems Category:TV rating systems